


You Look Perfect Tonight

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Always Play From The Heart [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is such a cinnamon roll, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Heartwarming, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Jealous Kevin Price, Kevin can't dance lol, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: "Elder, would you like to dance?" He somewhat smiled, looking at Kevin who slowly heated at his district leader's voice."Well uh-" Kevin pressed his lips together, clearing his throat. "I don't know-""Come on," Connor fixed Kevin's black tie, the cloth smoothly passing between his fingers. "It's just us. You don't have to worry about anyone else."Kevin swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he nodded slowly. Dancing with a small girl was something. Dancing with his district leader, however, was something entirely different.ORKevin is totally terrible at dancing but ends up dancing with Connor anyway.





	You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okok, this story was inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Perfect"  
> This also took place a couple of weeks after "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" But you don't have to read that one to understand this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Ly <3

  
Kevin wasn't the type to dance. Sure, he could somewhat tap dance due to his district leader but other than that, his dancing was a complete mess. He was like a fumbling buffoon, tumbling over his own feet every second, and his vocabulary lowered to one of a Kindergarteners'

And when one of the children suggested holding a small dance for the whole village where they could share more stories from the Book Of Arnold and just have plain old fun, Kevin could feel himself get pale.

It's not that he didn't want to continue sharing the Book of Arnold or have fun, it's just the idea of  _dancin_ g in front of everyone just seemed to... lower his confidence to a complete zero.

So Kevin did what he had to do. He gave little Zola candy to keep her mouth zipped up and never tell anyone about it.  _Especially_  Arnold and Connor.

That worked. For about a day.

Kevin is great with children (though he doesn't want to admit it), and is usually assigned with the task of teaching the children. He didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it. Though as he sat with the children on the ground, teaching them a song on his ukulele, he noticed Connor smiling at him from afar. He was helping Gotswana with something though clearly distracted. Gotswana smacked his arm to keep him in focus, making Kevin lightly laugh in the middle of his song.

The children loved his ukulele and always looked forward to that one day of the week where they sing some church approved hymns or non-approved songs that were still kid friendly. Apparently, Connor loved it too, considering how the redhead would practically swoon once Kevin starts singing.

"Good Afternoon!" Connor walked towards the small group as Gotswana basically told Connor to go home since he kept getting distracted. "How are you all?" He sat next to Zola, crossing his legs and smiling at the small girl.

The kids talked about what they did today, smiling and laughing and soon turning into excited cheers and laughter. Kevin saw Zola talking to Connor, Connor's eyes soon lighting up as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

Kevin could only feel his stomach churn as he imagined what the innocent girl could be telling Connor right now. Connor stood excitedly, dusting himself off as he basically pulled Kevin to his feet.

"Alright, kids! Elder Price and I need to discuss something of importance, so you are all dismissed early today!"

Most of the children cheered as the rest frowned and gave Kevin a hug before running after their friends.

Kevin smiled, though turning to Connor with a concerned look. Connor, however, looked excited, almost as excited as the children when hearing that they were dismissed earlier than usual.

"So-"

"Oh, my goodness, Elder, Zola had just told me a wonderful idea!" Kevin just noticed that Connor never let go of his hand, making Kevin glance away and hope that Connor lets go soon. Connor does the opposite actually, holding Kevin's hand with both his, jumping excitedly. His blue eyes glimmered with excitement, waiting for Kevin to respond.

"Alright, can we go get coffee first, though?" Kevin was just trying to postpone the inevitable. Even if Kevin refuses to the idea, he couldn't really change his district leader's mind. Especially if Arnold learns about it. Then all Hell would break loose. The two Elders walked towards the coffee stand as Connor walked by Kevin impatiently, playing with his tie to try to calm down his excitement.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Connor once he received his cup of coffee and paid the lady.

"Alright, alright, Gosh, I need to calm myself down first!" Connor covered his face with his hands, Kevin laughing softly at how Connor was acting. They started walking away to who knows where- around, they guessed, to pass the time.

Kevin liked seeing this part of Connor. Happy, exciting, almost childlike. If only he would reveal this part of himself more often.

"Okay, what I was trying to say earlier-" Connor took a deep breath, a smile on his face. Zola suggested a small ball or dance for the village!"

Kevin wanted to refuse. Refuse before Connor even had any time to explain.   
Though the only thing he managed to get out was a small hum, sipping his coffee.

"Okay, okay so, there's really no reason to celebrate anything. It's just a normal day, but then again, we should be celebrating every single day that Heavenly Father gives us." Connor explained. Kevin's doubt about God never really disappeared. Yet it never really increased either. He always kept it at the back of his head, never really forgetting.

"Anyway, I've realized that it's been a year! A  _year!"_ Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah, and...?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't you see it, Elder?" Connor stopped walking, grabbing Kevin's shoulders to give it a little shake. "That means that it's been 9 months ever since the Church of Arnold started. And the other Elders and Sisters have been working very hard in those short 9 months! So, I thought: How about we throw a small celebration to just relax and take a small tiny day off!" Connor took a breath. "I'm sure Heavenly Father won't mind, after all, he rested after he created the whole universe!"

When Kevin didn't say anything, Connor continued.

"And he created the whole universe in 6 days, we've been working for months, we kind of deserve it. So what do you say?"

 _No thanks,_  Kevin thought.

"Well- uh, it's up to you, Elder," Kevin's cleared his throat. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just need approval on the idea before I tell Arnold." Connor hummed, starting to walk again. "But if you're unsure, I can just ask for a vote from the Elders."

Kevin was unsure.  _Kevin was very unsure._

 

**_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_ **

 

The vote, in Kevin's opinion, was horrific. Most, if not all, Elder voted in favor of the idea. They really seemed excited about the idea, hoping to have another,  _better_  chance at  _prom_  (Arnold decided to call it that).

The Elders would usually tell each other stories in the living quarters every other day. Though one day, they got to the subject of high school prom. Every Elder had unique experiences during prom, though all of them were disappointing and just downright sad memories.

Elder Thomas never really went, since he was still overwhelmed by his sister's death. Connor was asked out, by a guy mind you, though when he arrived, his date was nowhere to be found. Elders Church and Michaels' prom was canceled due to threats of a school shooting. And Arnold only went because his mom forced him.

That was a few of the stories Kevin almost ignored if it hadn't been for the thought of his own prom night.

He went with one of the prettiest girls in the school, though he didn't really dance, too afraid of embarrassing himself. His date just got mad at him, leaving Kevin for some other guy.

Kevin usually wishes he could go back in time to fix his numerous mistakes, having the guts to at  _least_   _try_  to dance, is one of them.

Besides, Kevin couldn't really do much even if he refuses the idea. He's just one guy.

 

**_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_ **

 

The week leading up to the celebration wasn't the best for Kevin. Yet, they weren't the worst (The first week in Uganda winning the award for worst). Kevin mostly did what he usually did, took care of the children or proselytize. Connor and Arnold were the ones who planned and set up the party so Kevin didn't really do much to help.

So when the party started, he absolutely did not know what he was supposed to do. And when people started dancing, he started to panic.

Right as the music started, Nabulungi dragged Arnold to his feet. Arnold stumbled over his own feet, trying his best to keep up with the traditional dances. Soon enough, Arnold got the hang of it. His feet weren't as professional or graceful as Nabulungi but it was impressive for someone who was dragged while dancing.

The party was set up near the entrance of the mission hut, tables set out with food settled neatly on the wood, a small stereo sitting atop one of the tables. Kevin joined Elder Church and Elder Thomas who were talking to each other by the numerous bottles of alcohol the town of Kitguli graciously provided.

"Would you like a drink, Elder?" Poptarts offered Elder Church who paled at the thought. Elder Church would never even think about drinking as if one touch could make him turn into his abusive father.

Elder Church shuddered, shaking his head.

"Oh- Oh! Right, I'm so sorry about that Elder, I shouldn't have mentioned-"

"No, it's alright. It's not your fault," Elder Church smiled at the other Elder.   
He turned to Kevin with a teasing smile.

"No date huh? I expected you to be dancing with someone already, considering how you're Elder Kevin Price!" Kevin chuckled at Elder Church's remarks, rolling his eyes.

"I'd rather sit this one out." Kevin shrugged.

"Elder, the night is very young, one dance wouldn't hurt." Elder Church nudged Kevin slightly. "Look around, take your pick."

Kevin examined the whole area, eventually finding Connor dancing with a woman. Connor was great at dancing, no doubt about that, he was probably the best at it between the 9 missionaries.

Kevin stared at Connor from afar. He laughed at something the woman told him. He looked like he was enjoying himself. A little too much for Kevin's taste. It's not that he didn't want Connor to enjoy himself. It's the fact that someone else was making Connor very happy and the fact that it wasn't Kevin, made something little called 'jealousy' spark up inside of Kevin. He hated the feeling.

Kevin managed to rip away his eyes from the sight and instead saw Zola running up to Kevin, a skip in her step and a small ring of flowers in her hands. Kevin crouched by the small girl, a bright grin on her face.

"This is for you, Kevin!" She chirped, placing the flower crown on his brunette hair.

"Thank you," Kevin smiled back, patting Zola's hair gently.

"Now come on!" She laughed, dragging Kevin forward. "Dance with me!"

"What?!" Kevin almost screeched as he tried to pull away from the little girl's death grip on his wrist. The small child held both of Kevin's hands, trying to jump around in some weird dance.

Kevin could feel everyone's gaze on him, making his face burn a bright red. He heard some of the Elders nearby softly laughing at the two.

"Uh- Zola?" He frowned at the bright child, who was now looking up at Kevin with big round eyes.

"Elder, just have fun! Don't think of anything else." Zola jumped excitedly. Kevin sighed softly, taking Zola's hands and letting Zola lead him. Zola squealed in excitement as Kevin picked her up by her tiny waist, spinning her. They laughed, smiling as the song changed into a much slower one.

 

**_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_ **

 

By the end of the party, Kevin was slowly swaying from one side to another with Zola sitting on his shoulders, quietly mumbling something sleepily. There was still slow music playing, though most of the villagers either retired to their huts or grabbing one more glass before leaving.

The Elders- except for Kevin, Connor, Arnold and Elder Church- were all drunk, having a little too much to drink during the party. Leaving Elder Church with the responsibility of taking them all back to the mission hut. Connor and Kevin both decided to clean up as Arnold took Zola home and maybe stay at Nabulungi's place for that night.

Kevin listened to Connor's small hums as the district leader swept away some trash on the ground.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Elder?" Connor asked, stretching his back after it being hunched over as he swept. "It was a nice small celebration, wasn't it? I knew it was such a good idea!"

Even though it was probably near midnight, Connor never lost any of his enthusiasm, sliding over to Kevin with a smile. Connor bumped their hips together, helping Kevin with the table.

"Yeah Elder, to be honest, I  _di_ d have fun," Kevin returned the gesture as he placed the plates into a neat stack.

"Yeah, I could tell! Though you only danced with Zola the whole night, you seemed to be having the time of your life." Connor's cheeks were dusted a light pink, concentrating on wiping the table with a damp cloth. "And the flower crown looks nice on you."

"You can thank Zola for that," Kevin chuckled.

"Uh- Elder, I was wondering-" Connor started. "I noticed that when you first started dancing with Zola, you looked terrified. Were you scared of her?"

Kevin almost laughed at the thought, shaking his head. "No- Gosh no! Zola's one of the most innocent girls I've ever met. I was just, afraid of dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, I'm just not a great dancer and I guess I became self-conscious about it and-" Kevin sighed softly. "I just don't like to dance in front of other people, considering how I look like an idiot."

"I see," Connor mumbled. There was a small stretch of silence as Kevin threw the trash into a small plastic bag. That is until he heard soft slow music starting behind him. He turned his head to see a red Connor, looking at something on the ground, playing with his hands.

"Elder, would you like to dance?" He somewhat smiled, looking at Kevin who slowly heated at his district leader's voice.

"Well uh-" Kevin pressed his lips together, clearing his throat. "I don't know-"

"Come on," Connor fixed Kevin's black tie, the cloth smoothly passing between his fingers. "It's just us. You don't have to worry about anyone else."

Kevin swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he nodded slowly. Dancing with a small girl was something. Dancing with his  _district leader_ , however, was something entirely different.

Connor led Kevin's hands to his waist before wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, bringing them closer. They slowly danced along to the music, Connor teaching Kevin the steps along the way.

"Did you meet anyone new at the party?" Kevin asked, remembering how the woman looked to be flirting with Connor. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

"Yeah actually, I met a girl. beautiful and sweet. She was staying in the town for the week and decided to join the party." Connor answered. "Though she wasn't the right one for me."

Kevin nodded in agreement, humming.

"You know, I tried to ask you to dance with me earlier," Connor started in a hushed tone as if revealing a secret. "And honestly speaking, I was a little jealous when Zola wouldn't share. But I let her have her fun. I guess Heavenly Father really  _does_  reward those who are kind and humble."

"But really, I'm actually grateful you danced with Zola tonight," Connor smiled as he played with Kevin's hair. "She's a good kid. Though she sees you as a father-figure or an older brother at least. Her father was actually killed by Elder B when I first arrived in Uganda." Connor frowned at the thought but slightly shrugged. "I was kind of lucky though. Unlike you, he wasn't shot in front of me. Elder Thomas luckily got me out of there before we could see anything gruesome."

Kevin could only manage a small "Oh."

There was another silence before Kevin slightly pulled away, taking off his flower crown to place it on Connor's head.

"For your troubles," Kevin explained as his hands returned to Connor's waist. Connor smiled, resting his head on Kevin's chest.

He chuckled, admiring how happy Connor looked at the moment. He wished he could stay in this moment forever.

Connor's lips were turned up right into a smile, humming along to the song. Kevin noticed how less stressed Connor looked and how alive he felt, despite it being midnight. Kevin slightly smiled at how his district leader let his hair get slightly messed up, his pale tie loose.

Connor apparently noticed the staring, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I know, I know, I look like a mess." Kevin gently shook his head, smiling.

"No, actually, you look perfect tonight," Kevin whispered underneath his breath, half hoping Connor didn't hear. But of course, due to their closeness, he did hear. Connor pulled his head away, giving Kevin a small playful scoff.

"Oh, haha," Connor slightly rolled his eyes. "Nice one, Elder."

"No, I'm serious. I have faith in what I see, and I know I have met an angel in person, and he's standing in front of me."

"Oh, uhm-" Connor sucked in a small breath, looking away. His cheeks were very pink, his eyes softening somewhat. "Thank you, Elder."

They continued dancing, underneath the stars, surrounded by the Ugandan wilderness. As the song ended, Kevin slowly spun Connor, bringing them closer.

Connor was on the verge of protesting until Kevin slowly leaned down, gently pressing their lips together. Connor's eyes were wide with shock, though they slowly closed, his hands running through Kevin's hair.

Kevin pulled away first. Connor was still processing everything that had happened. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Elder Price, I-" Connor cleared his throat. "I don't- Didn't- I think I-" Connor searched his brain for words, eventually coming up with, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry," Kevin retreated from Connor, taking a step back. "You're right. I'll remember to ' _Turn it off'._ I'll control myself, Elder."

Kevin walked over to the table, taking the stack of plates and a small bag of trash back to the mission hut, leaving Connor alone.

Connor clenched and unclenched his fists, biting his bottom lip.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. For once, all his thoughts were things the church certainly won't approve of. And they  _certainly_  weren't ' _district leader-like_.'

What happened to ' _Turning it Off?'_

Connor regained his thoughts walking over to the stereo, shutting off the music.

"Off, Off," Connor decided, picking up the stereo and cleaning up the rest of the table. "There's nothing to worry about."


End file.
